Rules
These are all of the Rules on the Club SpongeBob Wiki. Account Rules *No Sockpuppet Accounts (Sockpuppet Means A Alternate Account Created By The User Who Got Blocked On First Account). **If you use a sockpuppet to bypass a block, your block length will be extended. *No Inappropriate Avatar Images. *No Inappropriate Usernames. *No Troll Accounts. *If you want to have a bot account and you're not an admin, you have to get an admin to approve the bot account and put the "VERIFIED" tag on it. . Article/Page Rules *Please do NOT create tiny articles just for the sake of filling in red links. Even if the article you are making is about a minor subject, try to put a decent amount of effort into it rather than a rush job. * Never copy from another wiki. This includes SpongeBob Wikis other than this one, TV Show Wikis, FANDOM Wikis, and more. Wikipedia's content, however, can be used, under the CC BY-SA 3.0 Unported license. Please use the following template on the bottom of each page if you use Wikipedia content. Thank You! * No Vandalism (Adding Gibberish Or Unneeded Stuff) to a page. * Swearing is allowed but targeted swearing is forbidden. * Don't break any page(s). If you break a page, we will let you know. However, if a template isn't working and that's the break of the page, we will be happy to fix it easily. Please contact JoJoMKWUTeam, owner of the wiki, for more information. * Make sure everything is related to SpongeBob SquarePants and Nickelodeon. * No crossover characters, locations, and objects. (If you want crossovers, please go to the Club SpongeBob Fanon Wiki: https://clubspongebobfanon.wikia.com) (For more information, please go to "Notes About Certain Rules".) Categories Remember to always categorize your pages. If you made a page on a restaurant, for instance, it belongs under categories such as "Locations" and "Restaurants." Adding the wrong categories to a page, or none at all will result in other users having to do it, wasting their time! We don't want that, do we? Templates Templates are graphical enhancers to your page that not only make your page look professional, they post important notices about the page and organize it! The most common ones used are , for organizing episode info, and , for showing that the page is still being worked on and should not be treated as final work. Chat Rules *Don’t link to any other websites that show abuse to SpongeBob SquarePants, or Nickelodeon, or this wiki. *Don’t abuse anyone in the chat. *Do not spam. *Don’t link to viruses or other computer threats. *Don't overuse caps. *Don't link websites that are 18+. *Don't minimod (Acting like you're an admin). *Don't abuse the chatbot. *Swearing is Allowed but do not target it at people. Rules In Comments Of Pages *Don’t Link To Viruses Or Other Computer Threats. *Don’t Link To Dangerous Websites. *Don't spam. *Don't necro-vote. (on pages or on blog posts) *Don't be rude. Other Rules *No Bullying Other Users. *No Inappropriate Images. *No Fanfiction Pages (If you want fanfiction, please go to the Club SpongeBob Fanon Wiki: https://clubspongebobfanon.wikia.com) (For more information, please go to "Notes About Certain Rules".) *No spamming on users' message walls. *No necro-posting. *Make sure to put credit to the owner who created the photo if you don’t then it is considered copyright. Nickelodeon is very strict with copyright and our admins will take down the photo soon if there’s is still no credit. Please put Template:CopyrightViacom and put info with the given parts. *Have Fun! Notes About Certain Rules * SpongeBob SquarePants is commonly misspelled, even by Nickelodeon itself. Even though, Nickelodeon sometimes calls it Spongebob Squarepants, the first letter of Bob and Pants are always capitalized in a page. * Fanfiction and Crossover pages are only used in the Club SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. They can also be used in Discussions, Message Walls, and the Comments section. Please don't put it in the articles though. However, crossover games and video games (by Nickelodeon and includes the character SpongeBob, or any other SpongeBob character, and not in any way fan-made) are allowed. Blocking Rules *If someone is blocked on another SpongeBob wiki that does not mean you block them on this wiki. They will always get a second chance. Violating this rule 1 and 2 times will mean the user will get unblocked simple as that. Violating this rule for the 3rd time will result in the user getting unblocked and you might get your admin powers taken away and a 1 day block. User of the Month Rules *Do not nominate yourself. If you do, your nomination page will be marked as closed. *Do not ask someone to support your nomination. If you do, your nomination page will be marked as closed. References Category:Important Pages Category:Rules Category:Help Category:Club SpongeBob Wiki Category:Rule